onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Orenami Fanclub
| affiliation = Nami | occupation = Fan club members | residency = Little East Blue | status = Active }} Orenami Fanclub is a club of fans who idolize Nami, and is formed out of four boys in Little East Blue. It roughly translates as "I'm in the Nami Fanclub". The names of the members of the Orenami Fanclub have not been given yet, but some characteristics are known about them. Appearance Each member has a letter shaved onto their heads and another letter on their shirt. All together, they form the words "Love Nami" by having each letter of "love" on their heads and each letter of "Nami" on their shirts. Each member also wears a pin on them that has Nami's mangrove symbol on it. Members (from left to right) The first member is a heavier-set boy with bowl-cut black hair and a tear shaped nose. He wears a pink t-shirt with the number 14 on it and yellow shorts. His hair has the letter "L" shaved into it and the letter "N" on the back of his shirt. He wears his club pin on his chest above his heart. He is voiced by Takahiro Fujimoto. The second member is a tanner boy with buzz-cut brown hair and a widow's peak. He wears a pink baseball cap backwards on his head, a short-sleeved yellow hoodie, and jeans. His hair has the letter "O" shaved into it and the letter "A" on the back of his shirt. He wears his club pin on the side of his hat. He is voiced by Kenji Akabane. The third member has freckles on his cheeks and has brown hair that is slicked up. He wears round, orange sunglasses on his forehead, a green shirt, and black shorts. His hair has the letter "V" shaved into it and the letter "M" on the back of his shirt. He wears his club pin on his chest above his heart as well. He is voiced by Yūta Kasuya. The fourth member has large lips and black hair. He wears oval shaped glasses, a short-sleeved, white and purple striped dress shirt and khaki pants. His hair has the letter "E" shaved into it and the letter "I" on the back of his shirt. He wears his club pin on the left sleeve of his shirt. He is voiced by Hiroshi Okamoto. Personalities The Orenami Fanclub, obviously based on their name, idolizes Nami and is obsessed with her. Their obsession is less emotional than physical, since they have a naked statue of Nami as their symbol and spend hours with when she asks to go to Luffy since they want to spend time with her. The naked statue also implies that the four teenagers are somewhat perverted. They refer to the young pirate as "Nami-sama", which gets her very annoyed. Nami also finds their other antics, such as the letters shaved into their hair and on their shirts and the naked statue, quite annoying as well. History Past At one point, the four boys learned about Nami and created a fan club for her. Little East Blue Arc When they met Nami, they are completely enamored with her and act like the extremely obsessive, passionate fans they are. They walk her through the cave system under the island and show her their club symbol, which is a naked statue of Nami based off of her wanted poster. When they finally get to the town square, the Amigo Pirates arrive and fight the Straw Hats and Boss. After the Amigo Pirates are defeated, the club is seen running along the beach and calling goodbye to Nami as the Straw Hats depart the island. Trivia * The club's symbol is a stone statue of Nami topless, based on her bounty poster. They also wear pins that have Nami’s mangrove symbol on them. References Site Navigation ru:Фан-клуб Орэнами Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Organizations Category:Little East Blue Characters